Treasure Isis by KyYaoiLover
by KyYaoiLover
Summary: Isis is Jim's best friend since he was little. When he finds the map that will lead them to Treasure Planet. Jim learns more about himself and more about Isis that he didn't even know. Isis will learn to love Jim as he is and get him back to the Jim she knew as a child. Isis by me, Jim and Others by Disney.
1. Chapter 1

Isis' POV

For years I watch Jim change after his father left his mother and him. I was a daughter of another family friend. I was the only one who understood Jim and why he acts the way he does.

I'm Isis Flint and no I'm not related to Captain Nathaniel Flint. As much as that would be cool I'm human. PLus I'm like only fourteen years old.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" I ask myself as I sit in the Benbow Inn waiting for JIm to get back from who-nows-where.

"Isis you'll be waiting here all day," I hear Mrs. Hawkins say beside me.

"I know, but he promised he wouldn't be out all day," I say looking up at the slender brown hair woman beside me.

"Alright dear, If you need anything ask," she says before leaving to hand out food.

I nodded making my blonde hair slightly bounce on my head. My green eyes found the door waiting to see Jim come through. After a few mintines the door burst open showing two cops and Jim.

"James Pleiades Hawkins!" Mrs. Hawkins yells dropping a tray.

'Oh! Damn Jim! What did you do this time?' I thought standing up watching his mom move towards them.

"We apprehended your son operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area," I hear the police robot say.

"Moving Violation 9-0-4, Section 15, Paragraph... um..." "6?" Jim says helping the other police robot.

"Thank you," the police robot says that got help.

"Don't mention it," JIm says looking away.

"Jim!" Mrs. Hawkins says upset.

"As you are aware, ma'am, this constitutes a violation of his probation," the first police robot says.

"Yes, yes- No, I mean, I understand, but, um, co-couldn't we just-?" Mrs. Hawkins stuttereds.

"Um, pardon me, officers, if I might, uh, interject here? I am the noted astrophysicist Dr. Delbert Doppler. Perhaps you've heard of me? [awkward silence] No? I have a clipping-" Dr. Doppler cuts in making me face palm.

'Not helping Dr. Doppler,' I thought shaking my head.

"Are you the boy's father?" the first police bot asks.

I giggle as I watch Jim's eyes widen. 'God! This is funny!' I thought still gigling.

"Oh! Good heavens, no!," Mrs. Hawkins and Dr. Doppler say together.

"Eww! He's just an old friend of the family," Mrs. Hawkins saysmaking Dr. Doppler look at her.

" BACK OFF, SIR!" both police bots say together.

"Thank you, Delbert. I will take it from here," Mrs. Hawkins says.

"Well, Sarah, if you insist," Dr. Doppler says moving to leave before whispering something to Mrs. Hawkins.

" Due to repeated violations of statute 15-C, we have impounded his vehicle. Any more slip-ups will result in a one-way ticket to Juvenile Hall," the first police bot says.

"Kiddie hoosegow," the second police bot says.

"The slammo," the first police bot says.

"Thank you, officers," Mrs. Hawkins says before looking over at Jim, "It won't happen again."

"We see his type all the time, ma'am," the first police bot says.

I shook my head before looking away. 'Always getting in trouble,' I think before looking back over at Jim.

"Wrong-choicers," the second police bot says.

"Dead-enders," the first ploice bot says.

"Losers," the second police bot says making Jim glare at them.

My eyes widen before I stepped forward.

"You take care now," the first police bot says as his robot hat moves up and down.

"Let's motor," the second bot says looking at the first before leavng.

The whole Inn fell silent making it very akward. Mrs. Hawkins looks at everyone in the Inn before they went back to what they were doing before.

"Jim, I just don't want to see you throw away your entire future," Mrs. Hawkins says as Jim moved around her.

"Yeah, what future?" I hear Jim say before entering the kitchen.

I look over at Mrs. Hawkins as she sighs in defet.

"Go after him please," she says before getting back to work.

I nodded and headed in the kitchen after Jim. I open the door to see Jim cleaning the dishes he grabbed.

"Jim-" "Don't Isis," I hear him say to me.

I sigh and moved closer to him.

"Jim don't bite my head off," I say getting pissed at him.

He sighed finishing up. He then headed for the door and held it open.

"Come on," he says looking away from me.

I smiled and headed out of the door with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Isis' POV

We sat on the roof staring at the sky.

"Jim its-"I don't know how you manage it, Sarah. Trying to run a business while raising a felon - felon? - fellow - fellow like Jim," we hear Dr. Doppler say.

I look over at Jim and see him getting upset.

"Manage it? I'm at the end of my rope. Ever since his father left, well, Jim has never recovered. You know how smart he is. He built his first solar surfer when he was eight. But lately, he's been failing school, he's constantly getting into trouble, and whenever I talk to him he's like a stranger to me," Mrs. Hawkins says before sighing.

"Jim its not your fault," I say looking at the boy next to me.

He looked wounded by what his mother said. I felt bad, but before I could say something a ship started falling from the sky.

"Come on," I hear Jim say before heading off the roof.

"Alright wait for me Jim," I say sliding after him.

I jumped off and fell into Jim's arms. I blushed as he set me down, but soon forgot my embarrassment as he pulled me towards the ship.

"Jim I don't think we should head for that ship," I say as a tightening feeling filled my stomach.

"We have to Isis someone could be hurt," Jim says looking back at me with his big blue eyes.

"Fine Jim," I say sighing following after him.

We got to the ship, but Jim moved me behind him. I watch Jim go closer to the ship before knocking on it.

"Hey Mister are you alright in there?" Jim says as coughing could be heard for inside.

I was about to say something when the ship door opened.

"Ahh!" I screamed as Jim pushed me back a little.

We saw a creature fall out of the ship coughing. Jim moved to help him as I watched the feeling I had earlier wasn't going away.

"Mister are you alright?" Jim asks the guy.

"He's a comin'. Can ya hear 'im? Those gears and gyros clickin' and whirrin' like the devil himself!" the man says as Jim helped him to stand.

"Hit your head there pretty hard, didn't ya?" Jim asks looking over at me for help.

I sighed and help Jim get the guy to the inn.

"Mom is going to love this," Jim says as the guy moaned in pain.

We got to the front door of the inn before I moved to open it.

"James Pleiades Hawkins!" Mrs. Hawkins yells standing up from her surprised.

"Mom his hurt," Jim says as we laid him down on the ground.

"Lad, my chest," the man says pointing to the chest Jim brought with us.

"Oh," Jim says handing it to him.

"He'll be coming soon. Can't let them find it," the man says opening the chest.

"Who's coming?" Jim asks looking around a bit.

"The cyborg. Beware the cyborg," the man says handing Jim an orb before dying.

"Jim what-" I was cut out by a ship landing outside, "Jim."

Jim moved to the windows and moved some of the blinds up. I moved towards him getting worried.

"Jim what do you see?" I ask worried still.

"We need to move now," Jim says grabbing my hand and his mothers.

Jim pulled us upstairs then shortly Dr. Doppler followed us as gun shots could be heard downstairs with voices. Jim let go of our hands and looked worried.

"Jim are we going to get hurt?" I ask grabbing his arm.

He looked down at me and smiled weakly.

"Well be fine Isis," he says before pulling me over to the window were Dr. Doppler and Mrs. Hawkins were standing in.

"Jump!" Jim says pushing us all out of the window.

He pulled me close to him as we fell closer to Dr. Doppler's wagon. We landed and Dr. Doppler called out to his pet and the wagon started moving. Mrs. Hawkins looked back at the Inn and turned back around and put her hand in her hands.

"Mrs. Hawkins it'll be fine," I say touching her shoulder softly.

She looked up at me before crying softly in her hands. I sighed and felt Jim move his arms around me wih the orb he got. He open the wrap it was in and an orb with weird writing sat in his hands.

"Jim what is that?" I ask looking behind me to see Jim looking at he orb.


End file.
